


too hot to handle

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Luke Hemmings, Creampie, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Calum Hood, don’t read unless you’re horny, i don’t know why this is so long it’s one sex scene, in a hot way to me at least, kind of nasty, slutty!luke, sweaty sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just nearly 12k of cake smut I wrote when really horny.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	too hot to handle

**Author's Note:**

> I really don’t know why this is so long. I doubt anyone will enjoy this. Just wanted to post it for the few other horny guys out there. I remember the days when Migs/senioritastyles/others dominated this website and would constantly post fics of Luke being slutty, having a big ass, and getting his cheeks clapped all the time by his band members, and I miss those days.

Calum can’t deny it; he’s an ass man. No matter the gender, it’s like there’s a gravitational pull between Calum and nice butts. He likes touching them, smacking them, eating them, fingering them, and especially fucking them. And Luke’s ass has been practically calling out to him lately. 

After both boys have committed to working out more to increase their performance stamina, the older can’t help but notice how Luke’s bum has been filling out nicely. In fact, the blonde has been complaining about how it’s been harder to fit into his jeans, confused as to why when his inches are going down. He’s hopelessly oblivious to how his bum becomes bigger, rounder, and perkier, or how Calum can’t pull his eyes away from his ass when the blonde struggles to fit into his jeans. 

He doesn’t know why he won’t make a move on Luke; they’ve fucked before. They all have fucked each other in the band. Back when they were under the constant supervision of their management and parents as underage teenagers, it was hard to hook up with random groupies. Often times, they just had to turn to each other and whoever they were rooming with at the moment to let off steam and get off. Countless nights the whole of them spent with one another, paired up into their hotel rooms with nothing but each other and a bottle of lube. 

However, they can easily fuck whoever they want now, and have been doing so for awhile. Sure, Calum and Luke may have drunkenly made out a few times since then, but who doesn’t with their friends? Calum doesn’t know if Luke would still be down to hook up properly, but he can’t keep jacking off every night to the thought of Luke’s ass that lays a mere few feet away from him. 

So, forgive Calum for not being able to control himself. 

It’s on a day where they have no concert to perform at, no interview to prepare for, no photoshoot to be had; an actual day off. All he had to do was go to his workout session with Luke, and make it back to their hotel room. Calum had thought briefly in the morning that he and Luke could have a chill night in together, but the thought immediately left his mind when Luke insisted on doing a whole array of squats during their session with the trainer. It was difficult to hide his interested dick, but he was able to manage. 

Now, though, they are about to enter their shared hotel room, both extremely hot, gross, and sweaty, and Calum feels the horniest he’s felt in months. Luke is leaning against him, making his blood simmer in arousal at having his warm body against his own. He fumbles with the room key, trying to focus on not shaking with anticipation with what could happen once the door closes behind them. 

“God, I’m so sore, especially my damn legs,” Luke whines as he drops his duffel bag on the floor, immediately flopping onto his designated bed. Of course, he lands on his stomach, his bum up in the air for Calum to thirst over like the tease he always is. 

Calum isn’t thinking when he says, “Why don’t I help stretch you out?” He only mildly regrets it. The sexual connotation behind it is obvious, and he didn’t mean to make it that obvious, but he did know some stretches that helps with soreness. He could help stretch Luke’s fatigued muscles, but there’s one muscle in particular he desperately wants to stretch out with far less proper methods. 

Luke’s head pops up from where it was buried in the bed, his hair a sweaty mess. “You would do that?” He asks hopefully, seemingly missing the double meaning his statement has. Calum bites his tongue, not knowing if he can handle being so close to Luke without just slamming his dick into him, but he decides he has nothing to lose; this is Luke, his best friend. Even if he says no, it won’t ruin anything between them. Calum might just be stuck with blue balls until he finds another pretty blonde boy with a fat ass to fuck. 

“Yeah, c’mon, just get on the floor, we’re still gross,” He instructs, and the blonde blindly follows like he always does. In a blink, he lays on his back against the carpeted floor of their hotel room, legs spread invitingly as he stares up at Calum. 

“Now what?” Luke asks innocently, the slightest hint of a smirk in his voice, and it all clicks for the bassist then. He knows Luke; he knows how to spot when the boy is sad, when he’s anxious, when he needs a hug, all of that emotional stuff. However, he also knows when Luke is horny, and he can tell the little shit is horny with how oblivious he’s pretending to be. He must have caught onto what Calum meant by stretching him out, but wanted to play dumb to tease him. 

Well, two can play at that game. 

*

“A-Ah, Calum!” Luke whines distressed, his hands reaching to grab onto where the older is pushing down on his thigh. He doesn’t try to push them away though, only clutching onto his wrists, and it lets Calum know he can keep going. 

“What’s the matter, Luke, not flexible enough?” He teases, satisfied with how the blonde’s face contorts in pain. Serves him right for being such a fucking tease. With the boy spread out underneath him, in the name of ‘stretching,’ Calum has him exactly where he wants him. 

The blonde tries shaking his head, about to respond when Calum shifts on top of him, straddling the thigh that isn’t being pressed to his chest. All Luke can do is whimper, and the older can’t help but think the noise is pretty. God, he was already chubbing out. He needs to hurry this up before he creams himself. 

“C-Calum,” Luke shakily lets out, and his gaze shifts from where he’s settled on top of the guitarist to his flushed face, and he nearly cums on the spot. The younger looks aroused, almost like he’s high off of how Calum teases him and bends him however he wants. His blue eyes look wide, and his pink mouth hangs slightly open. It’s so clear that he wants more, and if the Maori boy has any doubt that Luke didn’t want this, it vanished. 

So, he stopped holding back. Figuratively and literally. 

He pulls Luke’s thigh back down, letting it rest down on the ground with his other leg. Calum is still on top of him, practically just sitting on his upper thighs now. When he looks down, he’s shocked but extremely pleased to see a bulge in Luke’s shorts, noticeably smaller than his own cock swelling in his shorts. 

With no reason to stop things from progressing, he bends forward and captures the blonde’s lips in a searing kiss. They both moan throatily into the kiss immediately, and Calum properly settles down on top of Luke as they start making out. 

The younger’s lips are dry and salty, presumably from sweat, but the bassist couldn’t care as he finally is given the opportunity to have Luke. He frowns a bit when the boy’s hands shyly come up to his waist, resting there with little purpose. Calum’s hands are now on either side of the boy’s head, keeping him stable. Wanting a change to the position so he can also hold Luke, he rolls them over so they both are on their side and Calum can do what he’s been craving to do for weeks. 

Fondle Luke’s ass. 

His hands slip under and over the blonde in this position, their mouths still moving against each other greedily as his palms wander over to its coveted prize. When his hands finally, finally, find the boy’s bum, he moans pitifully and gratefully into Luke’s mouth. The cheeks are round and damp in his palms, covered by gym shorts but still feeling so nice. Calum can’t help but lick into the other’s mouth excitedly, so charged up and aroused already. His hips twitch on their own, and it causes his bulge to rub against Luke’s slightly. 

Again, they both moan wantonly into each other’s mouth, and Calum takes it as a sign to go further. He grips at the boy’s plump bum, using it as leverage to bring their crotches together. Another loud round of appreciative moans come from the two horns boys, and Calum starts mindlessly grinding his clothed cock against Luke’s. 

It feels so dirty and filthy, making out with Luke sweaty on the floor like this. Their skin sticks to their damp clothes and each other, only serving to make them both more desperate as they rub against each other. Calum licks determinedly into Luke’s mouth, tasting the boy’s usual taste underneath all the sweat. It’s salty and gross, but it drives him wild, overcome with the need to play with the ass his hands are currently shamelessly groping. Luke doesn’t seem to mind, though, with how he easily lets Calum dominate the kiss and pushes his ass back into the older’s hands before thrusting his hips forward to grind his own boner against Calum’s. The bassist doesn’t want to acknowledge the sick satisfaction he feels at how Luke’s bulge feels notably smaller than his own, but he can’t help but moan into the boy’s mouth and swirl his tongue around Luke’s knowing that his dick is bigger than his bandmate’s. 

“C-Calum, p-please,” Luke pleads, always shameless when it came to begging, and it made Calum’s head spin with how his bandmate isn’t asking to sit shotgun or have the last slice of pizza; he’s asking for Calum to fuck him. 

He groans, kissing sloppily over Luke’s splotchy face before swiping his tongue momentarily back into the boys open mouth. “What do you want, Lukey? Tell me,” he mumbles against his lips, giving him one last peck. Luke seems a bit lost in the moment, his eyes shut as he humps Calum desperately while rolling his ass back into the palms on him. 

A few moments go by like this, Luke obviously lost in his head with pleasure. He looks pretty like this, his mouth hanging open as if waiting for Calums tongue to invade it. The older ponders that for a minute, but he knows that he won’t get off on just dry humping, even thought Luke definitely looks like he could. He leaves a firm pat on the boys bum, and he internally groans when he can feel the cheeks jiggle from the impact. “Cmon, Luke, tell me what you want.” 

Luke’s closed eyes blink back open, almost as if he was waking up from a dream. He looks at Calum with lustful eyes, licking his lips before murmuring, “Whatever you want, Cal. Want you to do whatever.” 

Oh fuck. Calum might have to retract his earlier statement, because he feels like he nearly came at his bandmate tells him he could do whatever he wants to him while they rub their dicks together and Calum gropes his ass. 

He’s not going to question it, opting to give Lukes sweet wet mouth one last filthy kiss and his bum one last dirty grab, and then he’s pulling away and sitting up. The blonde stares up at him wantonly on his side, hips still aimlessly rocking against nothing as his mouth hangs open. Fuck, why is Luke so hot like this, Calum thinks, trying to will his raging hard on down. 

“Okay, okay, just, get face down ass up for me,” he instructs, and Luke obediently follows without hesitation. Calum groans, turned on by how easy it is sometimes to boss the younger around. The boy is soon turned over, on his stomach with his legs spread wide and knees close to his hips. His back is arched severely, presenting his big bum up wonderfully in the air, and Calum goes light headed again. 

This time, it’s Calum getting lost in the moment as he stares hungrily at Luke’s bubble butt up in the air for him again. The blonde wakes him up from the daze when he wiggles his bum and lets out a cough, making the bassist’s eyes snap to his flushed face. 

“Well?” Luke asks a little too cheekily, and it helps Calum come back to himself. His instincts always tell him to never let Luke win any battle, and he’s not going to let the blonde think he’s in control here. Even if it’s hard for Calum to stop drooling over his ass. 

He mindlessly shuffled behind the boy, sitting directly behind him. His ass is only about a foot away from Calum, and he feels like he can’t breathe. He’s wanted this for so long, thought about all the ways it could go down late at night in the tour buses or by himself in the bathrooms at stadiums before a concert so he doesn’t walk out with a hard on caused by his very own bandmate and his bubble butt. 

“You mind if I take these off?” Calum asks, his voice hoarse. He gets a small ‘yes’ from the boy, and it feels like a million degrees in here. 

Fuck, it’s happening, it’s finally happening. 

His hands are shaky when they come up to touch Luke, not all that out of the ordinary with how they caress his back and thighs gently. The blonde must like the touch, pushing back into the hands and letting out a soft sigh. 

It’s so intense already, and he feels like his heart is beating out of his chest when his hands lead up to the waistband of Luke’s shorts. This is it, this is his moment, and he tries to pull air into his tight lungs before he goes for it. 

Despite the big gulp of breath he just took, Calum still feels breathless as he peels the damp shorts and underwear down, his cock stirring in interest at the sound of Luke’s sweaty skin clinging to the equally sweaty undergarments. However, all the air in the older’s body seems to leave him when the boy’s ass is exposed to the cool air of the hotel room. 

Fuck. 

His hands still around Luke’s thighs, eyes transfixed at the sight before him. The blonde’s ass looks even better out of his drenched shorts, which Calum already thought was mouth watering. Now, it’s mind numbing how good Luke looks like this. 

His ass is pale, a notable tan line starting right at the dimples of his back and going down to mid thigh. The skin is smooth, nearly hairless to Calum’s surprise, and a desperate whine claws at the back of his throat. He thought Luke’s bum was going to be hairy, which he wouldn’t have minded, but damn is he glad it’s almost completely hairless, just some light blonde peach fuzz. He feels even dizzier at how he gets a glimpse at Luke’s pretty pink hole, nestled in between the two pale globes that have kept him up so many nights. His ass cheeks are just so big and round, looking delectable with how they’re propped up by Luke being on his knees and arching his back. 

His eyes briefly drift down the boy’s pale taint, looking at his tightly wound balls that Calum knows he can easily hold in the palm of one hand. Luke’s dick also looks like it can fit in his hand and barely have his cockhead peak out from one end, and it sends a thrill down his spine at this confirmation. It’s been sometime since they’ve seen each other naked like this, having to cool it when their management got mad at how many photos of Calum almost completely nude were out on the internet. Luke was small then, but he was still going through puberty. A few years later, it seems like he hasn’t grown much, and that does something to Calum he doesn’t understand or want to admit. So, he keeps it to himself and goes back to drooling over Luke’s bubble butt that stays presented and bare for him. 

“C-Can you take them all the way off?” The blonde shyly stutters out, and it snaps Calum briefly out of the daze he was in. 

“Uh, sure,” he mumbles, gaze unable to be pulled from how he can see Luke’s hole flutter between his cheeks. He helps pull the shorts down further, past his knees, and he feels precum leak out of his raging hard on when Luke has to raise his ass up to get the shorts off, his fat white cheeks spreading and revealing more of his little pucker to an onlooking Calum. 

He throws the shorts somewhere behind him, and takes a moment to look at the sight below him. Luke Hemmings, his cute bandmate and best friend, sweaty and squirming underneath him in just a t-shirt with his face down in the ground and his pretty bubble butt up in the air, free for the taking. 

And take he shall. 

Calum raises one shaky hand up to graze lightly against the younger’s thick thighs, wanting to ease into this in order to not overwhelm the boy and make him say he doesn’t want it anymore. He feels like he might just die if he doesn’t get his dick in Luke’s ass within the next ten minutes. 

Both of their skin is slick with sweat, and that makes Calum groan as his hands glides up his bandmate’s naked thigh easily. His other hand does the same to Luke’s right thigh, and he has to bite back the moan he wants to let out at how the boy arches his back some more, presenting his ass further for Calum to gawk at. 

The temperature in the room seems to have risen exponentially, or that could be because of their own body heats combining with how close they are. Either way, Luke’s skin feels hot under his palm, but it only makes Calum want more. And before he knows it, his hands finally land on his prize. 

Luke lets out an obvious moan when hands grab onto his ass, before he bites his lips and tries to pretend it didn’t happen; if Calum wasn’t so turned on right now, he would probably tease the younger about it. But he’s trying to keep down his own moan as the big round globes fill up his palms completely, the flesh heavy and squishy in his hands. As his grip tightens on the pale moons, it seems that the blonde can’t keep his excitement in, squirming and pushing his ass back further into Calum's hands. He usually doesn’t like fussy bottoms or girls, but when his already pretty bandmate has this nice of an ass, he can do whatever he wants. 

“Goddamn, Luke,” he whistles, thoroughly aroused while his naked hands massage the naked buns greedily, like he can’t get enough. And he really can’t; he’s wanted this for the past month, and he feels like he deserves it after all the times he had to jerk off in random places to calm himself down from Luke’s tantalizing ass. 

And, with one last grope of the boy’s bum, Calum dives in. 

It tastes good; it tastes like sweat and heat and musk and it riles Calum up like nothing before. He’s never been into sweaty sex, but he already can’t get enough of the taste and smell of it, especially coming from Luke’s little hole. His tongue swirls around the pucker, relishing in the moans he’s already pulling from the boy. The boy’s nose nuzzles at the crease of the blonde’s ass, pressing into the damp skin as his tongue gets more adventurous. He prods at the hole, spreading the boy’s cheeks wider so he can fit his face comfortably between them as he coaxes the tight muscle to relax for him. He hungrily dives his tongue in further when it does, groaning happily at how Luke clenches around him as he lets out his own weak moans. 

The older pulls apart the boy’s big round cheeks further, nose buried into the crack as he sloppily fucks his tongue into the quivering channel. He pulls back momentarily to get a view of Luke’s pink opening winking back at him, and he gives the pale globes an appreciative smack. The blonde seems to enjoy the rough treatment, if by how his cock twitches between his spread thighs give any indication. Calum rubs his thumb along the pale perineum below Luke’s tempting hole, briefly considering playing with the smaller-than-average dick and balls that swing aimlessly under him. The older decides against it, wanting to focus on the ass that’s been filling his fantasies for the best few weeks. His thumbs come up to spread apart Luke’s tiny pink pucker some more, before he goes and spits on it. It clenches at the same time Luke cries out into the carpet, and the younger rocks back aimlessly into Calum’s hands on his ass, clearly desperate for more. And who is he to deny his pretty bandmate? 

“C-Cal, fuck, s-so good,” he hears Luke moan above him when his tongue slides back into his hungry hole, shaky voice sounding muffled as if his face is buried in the carpet. It probably was, and it was for the best since they’re still in a hotel. Hopefully one day, Calum can rim his younger bandmate in a place where it’s appropriate for him to elicit loud moans and screams from him. 

Unfortunately, that day won’t be today. 

Calum continues licking around Luke’s hole and digging his tongue inside when he wants, cherishing the experience of finally eating out Luke. There’s the added bonus of how hot and sweaty they already were from working out, making everything feel and taste more intense. He can feel sweat dripping down his own face and appearing on his hands, making it harder to keep his possessive grip on the blonde’s lovely mounds. His naturally large hands are already too small to grip the fat round globes properly, the flesh However, he refuses to lose his hold on the ass he’s been dreaming about for weeks now, so he digs his fingers in harshly. In return, Luke lets out a choked out gasp that makes Calum’s cock twitch in his shorts. 

Usually, Calum likes to get himself off when he does down on someone to really enjoy himself. However, he feels like he doesn’t have to with how much he loves rimming Luke’s ass. He can envision himself like this for hours, just eating the boy's juicy bum until his jaw hurts and the blonde’s brain has gone to mush. The thought of making Luke cum just from rimming sends a thrill down Calums spine, and it’s suddenly all he can think about. 

He wants it, wants to make his bandmate feel so good from getting his ass eaten to the point he could cum hands free. Heck, Calum is starting to think he could cum just from palming himself in his shorts with how tasty Luke’s sweaty ass is and how hot the sounds he pulls out of him are. 

“C-Cal, please,” Luke pleads brokenly, hand reaching blindly behind him for something. Calum laughs against the boys hole, which he can feel causes him to shiver, as he leans back a bit. He didn’t realize he needed a breather until he’s panting harder than he had during their workout session as he stares proudly at Luke’s wet hole. It’s soaked with his spit, nearly red from how much Calum sucks and licks around it. The opening looks so inviting, like it’s begging for something in it, and it makes the bassist’s head go dizzy. It takes great effort to not just stick his tongue back in, but he’s able to manage so he can see what Luke is fussing about. 

He takes stock of everything else about the blonde besides his delicious hole. The boy’s shirt is damp with sweat, soaking the fabric as he trembles on the ground. The rest of his body is also covered with a layer of sweat, and it turns Calum on even more at how Luke’s roundness literally shine with sweat under Calum’s insistent grip. He can see how pink his face has gotten, shoved into the ground below him as he also pants heavily. The boy’s blue eyes look glazed over as he stares at the wall, pink lips bitten raw and covered with drool that seems to be leaking out of his parted mouth without control. His blonde hair clings to his sweaty forehead and neck, just as hot and bothered by this as Calum. It makes the older feel good, knowing that Luke is enjoying getting his ass eaten by Calum just as much as Calum likes eating Luke’s ass. 

“What do you need, Lukey?” Calum asks, rolling the soft damp gloves in his hands as his gaze shifts back down to the spit covered hole that lays in between. 

“I n-need…” Luke trails off, obviously so turned on that it’s hard to think straight and form words. Calum is not far behind him. He buries his face into the carpet to cover the embarrassing moan he lets out when the older boy slaps his ass a few times, only able to take his face out when Calum stops to just massagehus curves. “I-I need more, please, Cal, feels so good.” 

Luke’s pleas for more drives the older insane, his grip tightening on the boys ass as his nostrils flare. He can do that, Calum can definitely give Luke more. A hum in agreement and acknowledgement escapes him, before he hungrily dives back into Luke’s hole. He brings one hand down to rub at the pucker while he licks around the pink muscle and laps up the sweat that falls down Luke’s crack. The younger’s moans come back promptly, egging Calum on to do more. 

He figures he’s doing something right when he lets a finger start pressing into Luke’s hole and the boy lets out such a loud moan into the carpet that Calum thinks he might have cum. The way his hole clenches tightly around the mere pad of the tan finger trying to make its way inside of him also suggests a fully body reaction, and Calum has to pull his face out from in between Luke’s exposed buttocks to look under him and— well, would you look at that. 

Luke did cum; he busted all over the carpet below him, his petite cock twitching helplessly and his balls tightening as cum leaks and drips out of him. 

Calum proudly grins, smacking Luke’s ass happily at how he just made him cum from eating him out and barely getting a finger up his hole. “Damn, you really like this, huh?” He says smugly, looking at how blissed out the boy looks slumped against the carpet, all tension leaving his body as his cock lets out one last spurt of cum. His eyes look like they’re about to roll back into his head, and his drooling has only gotten worse with how wide his mouth stays open. It’s a very pretty sight, and he hopes this isn’t the last time he’ll see it. 

“I-It’s been awhil- ah, fuck, Cal,” the younger gasps and whines, squirming on the carpet when Calum’s ginger starts slipping further into him, as he begins to relax after his orgasm. The Maori boy hums in acknowledgement and a bit of smugness at how Luke cuts himself off with his own moans. It’s been sometime he’s gotten laid, too. He’s been thinking too much about the ass he’s about to be knuckle deep in. 

“Think you could go again? I’m so fucking turned on right now, your ass is so fucking hot,” Calum implores, gaze peeling away from Luke’s pretty post-orgasm face to his pink little asshole swallowing around his pointer finger. 

It takes a few moments for the boy to respond, looking as if he’s struggling to come back down, but eventually Luke is able to respond with, “Y-yes, Cal, just, get some lube if you’re g-gonna finger me.” 

A zip of arousal shoots down Calum’s spine, because fuck yeah he wanted to finger Luke. But, as he pulls away, he realizes he doesn’t know where any lube is. The blonde solves this, though, when he also mutters out, “I have some in my backpack's front pocket.” 

The bassist grunts, turning around and rising off of his knees to retrieve the lube. It takes him a moment to find it in the blonde’s backpack, but soon he discovers a little bottle of the clear liquid with a smirk on his face. When he turns around, though, he’s confronted with an idea. Right in front of him, just a few feet from Luke who stays impatiently face down, bare ass up on the carpeted floor, is a full length mirror that goes all the way down to ground. 

Now, Calum has always been sexually adventurous; there’s not much he’ll turn down before trying at least once. He wouldn’t consider himself that kinky, though, since he likes trying things, but not many stick as something he likes doing often. However, he can’t deny how turned on he gets from fucking in front of mirrors. If it’s an option in whatever place he’s about to fuck someone in, he almost always will ask if they could do it in front of the mirror. 

So, that’s what he’s going to do. 

“H-Hey, Luke, can we, uh, move positions a little?” Calum shakily asks, his own arousal getting the best of him and making him jittery with it. The blonde nods meekly against the ground, and it makes his cock twitch. Before Luke can even move, the bassist is grabbing him and manhandling him over in front of the mirror, dragging him across the rough surface of the hotel floor. The younger yelps at how his knees drag harshly against the carpet, but he puts no fight against it as he’s suddenly placed across from the mirror. 

Calum bites his lip, feeling overwhelmed with arousal as he looks at how Luke is still bent over for him, his ass propped up and spread with how his thighs are parted. He notices when the blonde realizes where he’s been moved to, lifting his head up a bit to see his own reflection. When Luke’s eyes catch his own in the reflection, it feels like his whole mouth goes dry. 

“I-is this fine?” He asks, a bit worried that it might turn the boy off and make this whole thing get cancelled. 

However, by the grace of god, Luke nods gently, settling back down and presenting his round bum up higher for him, as if it’s demanding attention. And who is Calum to deny it that? 

He groans internally in gratitude, settling back behind the boy’s white gold like how he was before, except this time with lube. Uncapping the bottle, he pours a little directly on Luke’s pucker which immediately garners a shocked gasp from the boy at the stark temperature difference. Calum pats Luke’s left globe apologetically, giving it a gentle caress before he covers his own fingers with the fluid. Placing the bottle elsewhere, his hand comes back to grab at the plump ass cheek, spreading it so he can get better access to the sweaty, lube covered hole. The bassist moans a bit as it’s revealed, twitching under his gaze. 

His eyes stay trained to the opening as his own fingers start teasing it, lube covering it all as the pads of his fingers rub at the pink pucker. To his surprise, the first finger slides in with relative ease, and before he knows it, almost his entire pointer finger is buried in Luke’s ass. It’s so warm and hot, clenching around his one finger in ways he can only imagine what would feel like all over his aching cock. 

“You finger yourself?” Calum can’t help but ask, moving his finger in and out at a glacial pace. Luke lets out sweet little moans, soft and quiet into the ground as he wills himself to open up on the finger up his ass. 

“Y-yeah,” is all he responds with, and the Maori can’t help but roll his eyes a bit. He’s gonna have to pry more out of the boy, who seems to already enjoy the singular finger Calum is providing him with. 

“How often?” Calum continues, and he pulls his finger all the way out and rubs against Luke’s pucker before pushing it back in. The blonde lets out a small gasp. 

“Pretty o-often, I guess,” He replies shyly, but he pushes back on Calum, trying to get the digit to reach further in him. The older smirks. 

“Been giving your pretty bum the attention it deserves?” Calum questions persistently as he allows for another finger to start rubbing up against Luke’s filled hole. 

The boy lets out an embarrassed moan, and the older can tell that his words are getting Luke off just like his fingers are. “Y-yeah.” 

Calum tuts, gazing shifting from Luke’s blissed out face in the mirror to his ass. His hand grips at the globe tighter, jiggling the flesh greedily to watch the skin ripple under his minstrations. He pulls his finger out, only to start pressing two against Luke’s tight hole. “It’s gotten so fucking nice, Lukey, you officially took the title of having the nicest butt in the band from me with all this cake,” he says teasingly, mesmerized by the visual of his left hand making Luke’s ass wobble while his right fingers start pushing into the boys pink hole. 

Luke doesn’t respond because his voice gets caught in a choked out moan, his body tensing around the intrusion at first. Calum shakes his head in disapproval, giving a slight slap at the boys bum before grabbing onto the fat white cheek again “C’mon, Lukey, let me in, I know you can take it if you finger yourself often.” 

The boy lets out a pitiful whine, squirming helplessly under Calum for a few moments before he can calm himself down enough to relax around the fingers trying to make its way up his ass. Unexpectedly, they sink all the way in, down to Calum’s knuckles, and they both nearly cum again. 

“Fuck!” Luke cries out, eyes popping open in surprise at how his hole is suddenly filled with Calum’s two fingers. His walls automatically clench tightly around the digits, but it can’t stop them from wiggling around and coaxing him to relax around them. Heavy pants spill out his mouth as his round bum gets fingered, and Calum is already addicted to the sight. 

“Damn, you do finger yourself often, huh?” Calum teases, and he can hear a puff of laughter come from Luke before it gets caught on a gasp as he presses the fingers further into the boy’s convulsing hole. The boys' hands scramble to grab onto something, but there’s not much to grab with how close cropped the carpet is. 

This continues for a bit, Calum fucking his fingers into Luke’s pink pucker while groping and occasionally kissing his full ass cheeks. Before they knew it, Calum was three fingers deep into the boy's hole while he licks hungrily at where the opening clenches around his digits. 

“You like letting other boys eat you out, hm? Like having someone give your lovely bum some attention,” Calum murmurs after pulling his fingers out completely, leaving another bruising kiss on the fluttering pink putter, before his tongue laps all around the sweaty muscle and skin and moaning at the taste. It’s addicting, and he needs his fix of Luke’s ass. 

However, it seems as if the younger has a hard time responding when he has his pretty little hole tongued at, if his pitiful whines and mewls were indication. Calum sighs, letting his tongue drag against Luke’s sweaty hole, getting one last sniff of his natural musk, before he rests his mouth on top of the boys soft ass cheeks, catching a glimpse in the reflection at how the blonde struggles to open his eyes back up now that Calum is kissing his ass cheeks and no longer his ass hole. 

“Y-yeah, I d-do, l-like it when girls do it, too,” the blonde finally gets out, and the answer surprises him a bit. He’s never really thought about how a girl would want to rim a guy, but if it’s Luke’s ass on the plate, he couldn’t imagine anyone not wanting to eat the boy out. 

He bites the slightest bit at Luke’s fleshy globe, before he raises himself back up, sitting back some so he looms above the boy. It’s arousing, for some reason, having his bandmate like this on the floor. They couldn’t even have the decency to get up on the bed right behind them, neglecting instead to go at it right on the floor by the ceiling mirror. 

The thought of how barbaric this is sends a shiver down his spine, before his hands come down to spread Luke’s ass again, eyes trained on his face. When the boys hole is revealed, his face shifts, now resting his chin against his arms and looking up at Calum through the mirror. If his hand was anywhere near his cock, he would have came then and there at the sight of Luke’s pretty blue eyes clouded with desire and lust finding his in the reflection. It becomes even more satisfying when Luke is directly looking into Calums eyes when the boy slides three fingers into him without warning. He gets watch the boy react instantly to the unexpected intrusion, his eyebrows knitting together and mouth dropping open with a loud moan that soon twists his entire face. 

“And you like letting boys and girls finger your pink hole?” Calum continues, and the question seems to embarrass Luke, who’s red face becomes redder and tries to hide his face in his folded arms. However, the older boy has been enjoying being able to see Luke’s reactions, so he reaches over and grabs onto his hair, pulling on the sweaty curls until his face is on display. Calum twists the fingers inside of the boy, digging them deeper into his tight hole. 

“A-Ah, ah, y-yes, Cal,” It’s a struggle for Luke to get the words out when his ass suddenly becomes full with the bassist’s skilled fingers, but he manages weakly. His eyes have a hard time focusing, though, barely able to open properly and looking extremely glazed over. He might not even know what he’s saying yes to, and that turns Calum on like nothing else. 

He leans down to leave sloppy, wet kisses against Luke’s sweaty bum, tongue sweeping across the salty flesh as if Calum was making out with the boy’s bum. Luke seems to like it, but that might be because of the fingers up his ass that are tangling the wires in his brain. Just to tease him even further, he removes the fingers, and positions himself properly behind his younger bandmate. He looks down at him, groaning again at the sight of Luke bent over with his pretty ass up, pink hole fluttering around nothing, and slack face down in the ground. 

Calum hisses when he fumbles to get his cock out of his own shorts. He’s reminded how he’s fully clothed, while Luke is just in a shirt, and it makes his body hum in excitement. It feels like if he tries to strike his cock even just a little, he would bust over everything, so he has to calm down before he fucks the boy for real. 

Instead, he goes for something he knows that will keep him hard, but won’t get him off like he knows burying himself inside of Luke will; fucking his cheeks. 

Hands find the cheeks in question quickly, pulling them apart to look at the blonde’s hole. He waits there, letting his older bandmate have his way with his ass, waiting to be finally fucked. He’s desperate, aching for it, Calum can tell with how his hole keeps opening and closing, searching for something to fill it, like it can’t stand being empty. 

“How about fucking you, hm? Get fucked by guys a lot? Or do you like getting pegged more?” Calum asks, and he feels like he won’t burst now as he glides his cock in between the boy’s sweaty cheeks, the cockhead catching a bit on Luke’s fluttering rim. They both moan at that, and Calum then presses the boy’s round globes together around his cock, creating a space to fuck into without diving into Luke’s hole like he wanted to, but knew would cum too soon from. 

“P-pegging, I-I l-like how girls f-fuck me,” Luke croaks out, seemingly distressed at how the older isn’t actually fucking him, but his cheeks instead. Calum can feel the boys hole against his cock like this, clenching and trying to coax him inside. 

“Yeah, I’m sure any groupie would want to spread you open on some nice dildos,” he teases, trying to stall as he feels himself start coming off the edge. 

Luke nods sadly, his frustration over being empty becoming more and more apparent as the boy’s ass grinds back on him determinedly, hips swiveling and pushing back on Calum’s bare cock. it’s like the boy’s bum completely controls his actions, only able to think about getting the cock that’s fucking his big round cheeks to fuck the hole it keeps sliding up against and neglecting. “C-cal, please, just p-put it i-in.” 

He smirks, loving how fussy Luke is when he gets like this. At the end of the day, the boy always ends up proving his baby of the band status. “Aw, does Lukey want a real cock to fuck him?” It’s so easy to taunt him like he does normally everyday, despite it now being in a completely different setting. He never thought he would grinding his dick between Luke’s thick ass cheeks as the boy begs for him to properly fuck him, but here he is. 

“Y-yeah, C-Calum, p-please, I want it,” he begs, turning to look back at him with desperate blue eyes shining up at him. The needy gaze shocks the Maori boy for a bit, his thrusts stopping. It fills him with a primal urge to fuck, to please, and to breed, as Luke looks at him so submissively. 

“O-okay, okay, fuck, yeah, I’ll give it to you, Lukey, don't worry,” His voice shakes out, and the reality of the situation hits him. He’s going to fuck his bandmate like he’s been wanting to for weeks now, and it’s making his whole body shiver in anticipation. 

Calum slots his cockhead up against Luke’s hole, and both of them moan already. The blonde’s head rolls downwards, soft pants coming out of his mouth as he rocks his hips back without meaning to. His head picks back up again, though this time he stares at Calum through the reflection in the mirror, and it takes Herculean efforts to not cum all over Luke’s hole right then and there. However, he’s able to hold off, and breathes deeply to calm himself down. 

Looking into Luke’s eyes like this, with his cock about to plunge into his ass, Calum’s mind flashes back briefly to the completely different circumstances that surrounded them when they were last in this position. When they were younger, things were far more sweet. Calum would have to kiss Luke gently in bed, almost having to pry the boy open like a shell to make him feel comfortable with the older fucking him. It was always worth the wait, though, with how sweet the blonde’s soft cries of pleasure were as he fucked him into a hotel mattress, much like the one they’re opting out on. 

Being brought to the present again, Calum licks his hips hungrily as he stares back at Luke, looks down at where his cock is fitted between the boy’s plump cheeks to press at his hole, and checks to make sure he was lined up correctly. He can already feel how his precum is making Luke’s hole become wetter, ensuring an easier glide in. He adjusts his grip one last time, and raises his eyes to meet Luke’s as he begins pushing in. 

Immediately, he’s enveloped by the warmest hole he’s ever felt, and he nearly cums on the spot. It takes harshly digging his nails into Luke’s hips, but he’s able to stave off his orgasm as the boy lets out a pained cry below him. He struggles to maintain eye contact with Calum, eyes looking like they want to shut or roll back into his head as a thick cock starts carving its way into his ass, stretching him out tremendously. It’s such a tight fit, but it’s so good as Calum gets lost in the moment for a bit. 

The bare glide of skin against skin, his cock getting squeezed by the hot walls of Luke, is what gets him the most. He loves fucking without condoms; he knows that it’s unsafe, but condom sex is just not the same for him. He wouldn’t get to feel the drag of Luke’s tight ass against his his skin, against his cock if he was wrapped up. He can feel the struggle the boy has with taking his cock in his cock, and that gets him off way more than the average person. 

Luke starts letting out pathetic moans when Calum pushes half way in, becoming more and more overwhelmed. Maybe he should have prepped the boy some more, but now he can’t regret anything with how tight his ass is around his cock. They’re still making eye contact, though it’s like fighting a losing battle for Luke, whose pretty blue eyes keep shuttering closed before opening back up, looking more glazed over and fucked out every time. 

Once Calum has only an inch or two left to put in, though, Luke’s hole clamps down on him so hard it feels like he can’t move. The boy lets out a pained sob, one that sounded almost serious, and the older knew what he had to do. He leans over, wrapping a toned arm around Luke’s sweaty neck and turning his face around. The boy complies weakly, wanting to be comforted, and Calum does just that as he kisses Luke’s wet lips, sweat and spit mixing in as he licks forcibly into the other’s mouth, just how he likes it. “Cmon, Lukey, almost there, let me inside, it’s okay, it’ll feel so good once I get all of my dick up your sweet bum,” Calum assuages against his quivering lips, and Luke nods obediently. 

History repeats itself, with Calum having to calm Luke down by kissing him when the older tries to fuck him. Spoiled brat. 

Letting out shaky moans, Luke arches his back more in an attempt to get more of Calum in without it hurting. Eventually, he finds the angle because Calum slips all the way into him before they knew it, and their respective moans are way too loud. 

“Holy fuck, Calum!” Luke cries, his head lulling back as his mouth goes slack and his eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling. The bassist in turn buries his face into the pale sweaty column, kissing and sucking there to comfort the panting boy as he deals with being completely full of Calum’s cock now. 

“Fuck, you did so well, Lukey, I’m all the way in. Opened up your cute little hole for some real dick like you needed, yeah?” Calum praises, kissing his way up to the boy’s ear and licking at the salty skin. It garners more cries out of Luke, and he stays there, fully inside of his younger bandmate, letting him get used to his cock. He coaxed Luke's mouth back to him, making out with the boy who gratefully accepted. 

Eventually, Calum starts grinding his hips around inside of the blonde, and it seems like he likes it by how his mouth struggles to continue kissing him, barely able to move his lips with how he kept letting out soft moans. They were cute, little puffs of air and weak mewls that get drawn out by the way Calum’s cock digs into him. It’s easier to shove his tongue deeper into Luke’s mouth now that he struggles to kiss back, invading his mouth more and gaining full control of the kiss. 

After a tender make out session that was mainly just Calum’s tongue mapping out Luke’s mouth, the older pulls back, standing up again to his original position. The blonde seems a bit sad, his swollen pink lips pouty as he stares up at Calum , waiting for him to start moving. For the first time, he begins to pull out, and once he got a few inches out, he pushes back in. 

This light back and forth continues for a few moments, pulling a stretch out of Luke’s hole he hasn’t felt before as he becomes able to relax more and more. They maintain eye contact, staring hungrily at each other. Feeling bold, Calum pulls all the way out, drawing out a choked sob from the boy, before he pushes back in all the way, both of them crying out. 

With his head thrown back, Calum moans way louder than he intends to, but he can’t stop as he slides into Luke’s willing ass. It’s so warm and tight, contracting around his cock like a boa. He thumbs soothingly at the blonde’s lower back, keeping his grip firm as he pushes into the whining boy below him. The pace in which he’s forcing himself into Luke has to be slowed, because fuck, he feels like he could cum when he looks down and catches the moment when he slips in all the way and the boy’s plump bum is pushed flush against his hips. The fleshy globes push up against his skin, creating an intoxicating image that Calum wishes he could save forever. 

“H-holy fuck,” Luke mewls out, head hanging in between his shoulder blades as he visibly struggles to keep himself up. It’s hard for Calum to tear away his gaze from the ass that’s now filled to the brim with his cock, but he manages in order to see what his bandmate’s face looks like now that he is filled to the brim with Calum’s cock. 

A hand comes up from the boy’s hips to twist gently into his growing hair, pulling on it so that Calum can look at Luke’s face in the mirror. And it sure is a sight to behold. 

He’s covered in sweat, just like Calum, but he already looks so fucked out. His face is red and his mouth hangs open as whines and cries spill out of him on their own accord. His eyebrows are knitted together in what the older assumes is a conflict between pleasure and pain, while his eyes squeeze together when the cock in him slips only further up his hole. 

Luke looks beautiful like this. 

“So good, Luke, look so pretty,” Calum praises, knowing that the boy would need sweet words to make it through this. It unsurprisingly works, though he is surprised when the boy lets out a pleased moan and clenches around his cock. The bassist’s hips stutter at the sudden stimulation, causing him to thrust into Luke without warning or meaning to. The poor boy sobs out, arms struggling to hold himself up. Calum doesn’t make it any easier for him as he starts pulling out and fully thrusting into him, forcing him to take the stretch. “Stretching you out good, huh?” He asks with a smug look on his face, recalling his line from earlier, but it seems like it went over Luke’s head if his half-lidded eyes and tongue hanging out of his mouth indicated anything. 

Figuring he was stretching Luke out good, his eyes gazed over all of Luke’s body in the reflection, seeing his muscles and flex and quiver from exertion, as do his own muscles, but his eyes, of course, land on the boy’s bum in the mirror. His mind still cannot comprehend just how nice Luke’s ass has gotten over the years; he used to have a pancake butt, and now the cheeks are bouncing like two basketballs. His brain goes fuzzy at how he can watch his bare dick slam into the little hole in between the globes, making clapping noises that rivaled Luke’s enthusiastic moans for more. 

Luke starts mindlessly babbling as his bubble butt starts to get fucked by a real cock; it fills him in ways fake cocks never do, and Calum can tell with how the blonde starts to lose his defenses and starts grinding back onto the dick up his ass, pushing his hips up against the older to feel him even deeper. It feels amazing, and it looks amazing as he watches Luke’s body start to rock back against him. His head snaps up when Luke lets out a particularly whiny moan, and he catches just how blissed out the boy looks already. 

This is one of the hottest things Calum has ever experienced; he never thought that fucking his bandmate in front of a hotel mirror would be so arousing, but here he is, on the brink of cumming just after a few thrusts into his bandmate’s big bum. 

Luke feels so tight and hot and wet around him, his walls clenching down on his cock every time he pulls out as if the boy’s ass doesn’t want him to leave. The sight of his cock getting swallowed up by the younger’s hungry hole while his fat white cheeks bounce and jiggle is just as alluring as the image of them fucking in the mirror. They’re both sweaty and flushed, muscles tensing and flexing with every move they make on the ground as Calum continues to fuck Luke from behind. The younger looks like he’s getting fucked into oblivion, mouth hanging open with his tongue out dumbly as he pants and lets out small pleas for more. His eyes are unseeing, switching between slipping shut and rolling back into his head everytime Calum fucks into his ass deep enough to nail his prostate dead on. 

He looks good like this, Calum can’t help but think, hands clenching on where he holds the boys hips to have greater control when slamming into the round ass below him. If music hadn’t worked out for them, Luke definitely could have considered porn with the slutty moans he lets out and even sluttier faces he makes while getting pounded. 

However, his rhythm is ruined when his knees slip out from under him a bit, causing him to fall forward on top of Luke. Which, then, causes a Luke to fall forward a bit, going from being on his hands and knees to his elbows and knees with Calum’s sweaty chest pressed against his equally as sweaty back. Calums hands have to come off of the boy’s hips to stabilize himself, gravity nearly causing them both to fall to the ground. 

This change in position, though, seems to be exactly what Luke needed, because his eyes nearly pop out of his head as his hands scramble to grab onto the carpet to no avail. 

“Holy fuck, C-Cal, C-Cal, p-please, there,” Luke begs like his life depends on it, desperately thrusting his bubble butt back onto the cock inside him as much as he can with Calum on top of him like this. The older figures that he must have slipped deeper inside of Luke’s hole, pressing even further into his special spot to the point where he becomes the blubbering mess he is now under Calum. 

He can’t mull it over too long, though, since Luke’s ass is squeezing around him the tightest he has all day, as if it’s trying to milk Calum for all he’s worth, and he can’t think straight with just how good it feels. The hole contracts so tight around him it nearly hurts, but Calum loves the burn as he pulls out and slams back in. Luke lets out a grateful sob, face twisting up in pleasure as the older starts rocking into him at a face pace that consistently stimulates his prostate. 

“Shit, Luke, your ass is so fucking tight,” Calum grunts out, barely coherent enough to get the words out. He gets his bearings enough to rise up a bit, still looming over Luke but enough distance to be able to properly see where their two bodies meet. It’s intoxicating seeing his thick cock disappear into Luke’s body like this, sliding into the space between those lovely big round ass cheeks he’s been drooling over to fill up the youngers greedy little hole. The pale globes jiggle and bounce each time Calum’s hips slam into Luke’s ass, and this further proves to himself that he is, without a doubt, an ass man. 

He groans at the alluring sight, taking one hand off the ground to spank the youngers ass, just because he can. The cheeks jiggle under his abuse obscenely, already bouncing from how Calum is pounding into his ass. Luke lets out pleased cried at that, his back arching even more as he thrusts his bum back onto Calum. 

There’s nothing romantic about what they’re doing; they’re just two horny boys fucking each other into they bust their nuts. Calum isn’t making love to Luke, they aren’t even having sex; this is just animalistic rutting and humping and thrusting that’s filthy but makes both of their cocks throb with need. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Luke whimpers out, and he steadies himself on one elbow while the other arm reaches down below him, presumably to grab at his aching dick. Calums first instinct is to tell him to stop; if he made Luke cum untouched just from eating his ass and placing one finger on his hole, he can make him cum untouched while pounding his dick into his hole. 

However, he stops himself when he sees just how pretty of a picture Luke creates like this. On his knees, bubble butt raised up, right arm shakily supporting him while the other reaches his small cock to jerk off while Calum fucks him brutally. All while in front of a mirror. He can see everything, every shudder down Luke’s spine with how Calums cock doesn’t miss his prostate, every rapid pull his hand makes on his leaking dick, and every thrust back Luke’s whole body makes as his ass greets Calums hips with a rough slam everytime. 

But most of all, Calum can watch every little face Luke makes like this, and they’re all beautiful. He looks like he’s in heaven, jacking himself off weakly as Calum fucks him deeply. His face is slack, as if he let go of all tension in his body and submits completely to the pleasure he’s experiencing. His body bounces off Calum’s cock, almost sending him right into the mirror if it wasn’t for Luke’s fat white ass eagerly thrusting back onto him. Sweaty drips down his face and body just like Calum, beads sliding down into his open mouth with no reaction from the blissed out blonde. His hair swings wildly, sticking to his face and neck, and Calum tenderly reaches up to brush it out of his eyes and mouth. Luke catches his fingers before he can pull away fully, wrapping his pretty lips around the digits and sucking without a second thought. Calum is stunned, hips nearly coming to a stop. However, Luke is too fucked out to notice, throwing his ass back on Calums thick cock as if he was born for it. 

It’s amazing, watching his bandmate go. He’s completely stopped thrusting into Luke’s bum at this point, transfixed with how the boy doesn’t seem to notice as he sucks on Calum’s fingers and slams his own ass back onto the cock inside of him. His cheeks clap with vigor, the sound rivaling the whines the blonde lets out around the digits in his mouth. He never knew that Luke enjoyed getting fucked so much, to the point that he looks like he’s nearly about to bust all over the carpet while he does all the work on Calum’s cock. He’s the one that’s hungry for it, hungry for the feeling of something jamming into his prostate until he spurts cum like a faucet. The sensation of fucking is one Luke obviously enjoys, and, again, Calum prays this isn’t the last time they do this. 

The older can finally think when Luke’s mouth lets go of his fingers when it falls open and lets out a loud moan, clearly close to cumming all over his hand and the ground again. Calum shakes his head to clear it, before he resumes his thrusts into his bandmate. Sweet whimpers and whines get fucked out of Luke's wet mouth with every thrust of Calum’s cock deep in his ass, and it’s only a matter of time before he cums as well. Calum can feel it building up in him, this pressure and coil in his belly that burns like his muscles do. Sweat keeps dripping into his own eyes, and it stings, but Calum can’t miss a moment of Luke being reduced to such a pretty little slut that needs his fat ass fucked by him. 

Calum can feel Luke’s orgasm before he hears it, the boy’s hole clenching so tight around his dick he swears it might break off. Luckily, he’s looking right at the boys face, and he gets to see the beautiful expression on his face as he cums hard. His eyes roll back completely, mouth hanging wide open as an extremely loud moan is ripped out of him, sounding as if he was an animal as he cums all over himself. 

He looks beautiful like this, and it’s the last thing Calum thinks before he chases after his own climax, thrusting into Luke’s tight heat as hard as he can. His gaze shifts back to the boy's bubble butt, needing to see the full ass cheeks still bounce and jiggle from getting roughly pounded, and it sends him over the edge. 

He lets out a weak groan when his orgasm crashes into him, the hardest he’s cum in a long time as his head instinctively is thrown back and he looks up at the ceiling. It’s nearly painful how hard the cum shoots out of his dick and fills the hole he’s still fucking into, and it makes him shudder. He’s smart to look down, because he gets to see Luke fucking smile as his ass gets filled up with Calums cum, looking delirious and dopily sinful as he swivels his big bum back, milking Calum’s cock for all its with. The older whines pathetically as he sloppily thrusts his hips forward, uncoordinated and messy as he dumps his load into his bandmate’s pretty ass. 

They collapse onto the ground, both thoroughly and utterly spent from a day at the gym and the rough pound session they just had. Calum almost worries that he’s crushing Luke, but then he remembered, it’s Luke, and the boy has always liked being smothered and cuddled by the boys, so he probably enjoys it. The little squirming he does and the soft smile on his face seems to confirm it. 

The air around them feels so hot and sweaty, just like they are, but Calum doesn’t mind. In fact, he likes how overbearing everything feels right now; the sweat getting into his eye and dripping down onto Luke, the way his sensitive cock is still softening inside the boy’s tight bubble butt, the press of Luke’s body against his. It all feels… nice. 

It takes a few moments of panting, collecting themselves, and wincing from soreness to come back down after the euphoria of cumming. Calum is still fully inside of Luke, and he doesn’t want to pull out, wanting to feel the warmth around his cock all the time. However, he remembers that he just came inside the younger's hole, which becomes his only incentive to pull out. 

He shakily gets up, ignoring the blonde’s sad whines. He chuckles a bit; of course Luke would want post-sex cuddles, even if it meant being filled up with cock still. Smacking at the boy’s full bum to quiet him, Calum’s eyes focus on where he’s still buried inside of Luke, and starts to pull out. They both moan throatily, Luke’s wet hole desperately clenching on him like it doesn’t want to be empty. It sends shivers down Calums spine, his cock never being stimulated like this after fucking someone. 

Eventually, his cock slips out of Luke with sweat pop, and the sight nearly makes Calum hard again. His cock hangs limply against Luke’s round ass cheek, cum covering the length and getting onto the fleshy globe, all while more cum starts to leak out of the boy’s red and puffy hole. Calum groans; Luke’s ass looks so thoroughly used by him, and it makes him light headed again. It’s always a bit risky when he cums inside random girls and groupies, unsure if this might be the time he gets an STD or someone pregnant. However, now, he just gets to bask in how his cum spills out of his bandmate’s delicious little hole and runs down his taint. 

Calum hisses when he tries wiping off the cum off his dick, collecting it only to rub it into Luke’s supple bum. He pats in into his other ass cheek, now both globes covered in his cum while the hole in between them leaks it as well. 

“Perfect,” Calum mumbles to himself, hands resting lightly on Luke’s ass. He mentally prays that this won’t be the last time he’ll see this sight. 

The exhaustion of their activities finally starts to hit him, and he falls down like a ton of bricks on the floor, landing on his back alongside Luke. He weakly pulls the blonde up against him, the younger putting up no fight and happily obliging being manhandled into a cuddling position. The blonde rests his head against Calum’s chest, breathing just as heavy as the older boy is as they come down from fucking. 

After awhile, when both feel like they can properly breathe again, Luke looks up at Calum shyly, and the bassist can’t help himself from kissing the boy’s sweet lips. Unsurprisingly, Luke gratefully accepts the kiss, moaning lowly as their mouths slide against one another in a slow, sensual way that contrasts their rough, filthy activities from just a few moments prior. Tan hands come down to fondle and grope Luke’s plump bum, because Calum can’t help himself, and they stay there, massaging the globes appreciatively as the boy whines in approval into the others mouth. 

“You did so good, Lukey, so well,” Calum praises against the boy’s lips, unable to hide how much grateful he is for Luke letting him fuck him into oblivion. Luke smiles back, positively keening at the kind words. The younger has always been a sucker for being praised, no matter the circumstance, so the Maori boy sees no reason to not indulge him after being granted the opportunity to fuck his ass. 

“Thank you,” he responds shyly, ducking his head down a bit as he snuggles further into Calum. The tan boy smiles a bit, kissing his sweaty forehead as his hands continue groping the boy’s bum. 

“Seriously, I really appreciate how you let me have my way with you,” Calum reiterates, giving a firm squeeze to both round cheeks. 

“It’s no problem, Cal,” Luke assures, batting his blue eyes up at the older boy. “I trust you that you wouldn’t do anything to hurt me, and I ended up enjoying everything.” 

They smile dumbly at each other, before sharing one last kiss. Calum sighs content, feeling the most at ease he’s felt this entire tour. “Okay, now, lets go fucking shower and get all of this grossness off us,” he decides, pinching the fat globes cheekily before giving them soft pats to prompt Luke to get up. The younger rolls his eyes, playfully hitting at Calum’s chest, before he slowly rolls off. They both struggle to get up, muscles sore all over but their bodies lax with a post-orgasm bliss they relish in. 

And if Calum pushes Luke up against the shower wall, kissing and making out with him under the water before turning him around and fucking the boy’s bubble butt full of another load of cum, no one has to know. This could be their little secret


End file.
